Walk you home?
by xxsakuraxloverxx
Summary: She stood rooted in place staring with wide eyes at the approaching mass of creatures that was drawing closer. "Who the heck is 'Ino', yeah?" AU. Misunderstandings. Oneshot. T rated only because of Hidans mouth.


**All of the characters belong to Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Oneshot : AkaxSaku**

* * *

Sakura could only stare over the rim of her glass at the man sitting across form her. His own black eyes set in a glare as they rowed over whatever of her face that wasn't hidden away from him.

She smiled a bitter smile at him and gulped down the rest of the alcohol trapped between the glass and ice before slamming it on the wooden surface and rising. She pulled on her beige pea coat and picked up her purse to sling it over her shoulder. Turning back towards him she reached over the table and ripped the pen clutched so tightly in his fist to sign the papers that mocked her the whole evening.

After writing her signature on them she rose her eyes to stare at his once more before placing her woolen white hat on top of her long pink hair and flashed him a cruel smirk only to turn him her back and leisurely walk out of the tobacco and alcohol perfumed bar.

Her sparkling jade eyes closed for a second before she smiled a little lighter, like some sort weight was lifted of her small shoulders. Skipping towards the dark city that would frighten everyone at dark but not her. No, she was too darn happy to worry about anything else. She was free!

She almost giggled out loud but caught herself just in time.

The deeper she went in the city the darker it got. It seemed like the shadows were reaching out to her. Her happiness diminished to nothing as a group of men, all wearing dark coats with a distinctive logo of a red cloud outlined in white on them.

'I am such an idiot.'

She stood rooted in place staring with wide eyes at the approaching mass of creatures that was drawing closer. They seemed not to notice her at first but before she could even make her muscles contract in a way that would allow her to spin on her heel one of them locked eyes with hers.

Her mouth clamped shut and she swallowed a scream that almost escaped her. Her eyes caught the concrete path she walked on and forced her legs to move.

'Don't look. Don't look Sakura. You are just a passerby. They will not harm you!' Repeating those words like a mantra inside her head she hurried her steps.

Before she could pass the firs one a large blue hand dropped on her shoulder and this time she did scream.

"OH MY GOD!" Her head whipped to the side to see a man, a very tall man, with bluish skin and gill like tattoos on his cheeks staring down at her with small black eyes and raised eyebrow.

"You 'kay?" A deep voice, reminding her of someone who smokes a lot of cigars, came from him and she almost stumbled at the question.

Looking around herself she found everyone staring at her with ether a raised eyebrow or a smirk, or a combination of both. The blush crawled to her cheeks in an instant and she bowed her head in apology to the massive man in front of her with his hand still on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Yes, yes I'm fine." Her words came out in a jumbled mess but it seemed he understood her seeing as he gave her a grin and patted her shoulder before dropping his hand to his side.

"Any reason you goin' this late at night through this city? You're ether brave or suicidal, yeah." Her eyes wandered to the man on her left and she almost instantly thought of her friend Ino.

"Who the heck is 'Ino', yeah?" It would seem she had spoken her name out loud seeing as the male, bearing one blonde bang over his left sky blue eye and half of his hair in a high ponytail while the rest was left down, was staring at her in wonder and slight irritation.

Blushing yet again with embarrassment she apologized, yet again, before excusing herself and evading them to continue on with her quest to reach home.

Having her daydreaming interrupted she realized someone has placed a hand on her elbow. Her eyes started tearing up. 'I knew it! Oh Kami they're gonna rape me, than kill me! I'm such an idiot! I'm only 24, I just got divorced, I've never finished writing my book, I just became the head of the Konoha hospital, I-' her internal rant was cut short when she was tugged back to make her look at the person holding her.

Her watery eyes finally spilled the tears as her eyes ran across her captor. Fiery orange hair spiked in every angle, piercings all over his face and covering his ears plus those steely gray eyes that seemed to have circles inside them made her go over the edge. But the emotion on the face of her soon to be rapist/killer didn't mach him at all. He seemed shocked at her outburst and almost uncertain as to what he was supposed to do with the fragile woman in his arms.

"Woman, cease your crying!" It was an order. But she only cried harder.

"Didn't know you had a hobby like making girls cry."

"Fuck off Kakuzu!"

"Oi! Leader, I say we sacrifice the bitch to Lord Jashin!" There was a slight pause followed with silence before she started to scream and struggle against the hold on her forearms.

"Woman! Cease your drama."

"What the hell are you suppose she does after hearing anything that comes out of Hidan's mouth, yeah?"

"Fuck you Barbie!"

"Knock it off you two!"

"Fuck off Money-Grubber/Kakuzu, yeah!"

"Shut up, brat!"

"But danna, he strated it!"

"You guys are finally acting your age it would seem."

"You wanna fuckin' go, Fish-sticks?"

"Yeah!"

"It would seem you are the leader of a notorious gang with almost every member being an idiot." Somewhere in between the start of this developing drama she has stopped crying and just stared. They really were idiots. Why was she even afraid of them? The hand that were previously tightly clasped on her arms were now replaced with one which was on the small of her back leading her away from the show.

"Tch. I am reminded daily, don't worry Itachi."

"Aa."

"..."

"There was certainly no need for such a reaction when all I wanted to know was if you needed us to lead you safely home." His voice carried his irritation and she felt offended.

"I...How was I supposed to know that!?" The gal of that man!

"If you had just let me finish you would've known." The straight face and emotionless eyes made her left eye twitch.

"I am a woman! And there was a group of men with a logo of the notorious gang 'Akatsuki' approaching me!"

Both men stared at her, and Sakura just realized that there were three of them now. The man bore a striking similarity to her now ex-husband Sasuke that it was almost laughable. The more she studied him she came to the conclusion that they were also very different. The man to her left had deep stress lines running down the sides of his nose, long dark brown, almost black, hair tied in a low ponytail and equally dark brown eyes.

"And you recognize our logo how?" The deep baritone voice from the dark haired male made her avert her eyes to the road ahead. She was almost out of town it seemed.

"My ex-husband, your brother, is obsessed over hunting you all down and throwing you in prison."

This earned a chuckle out of both of them. The ginger haired one recovering first.

"Let him try."

"Sakura-san, was it?"

"I never gave you my name."

"I keep tabs on my brother, seeing as he has an unhealthy obsession."

"Ah, of course." Was she really having a civil conversation with criminals? And her ex's arch nemesis? Yes, yes she was. And she was enjoying it.

After almost fifteen minutes of walking and talking they stopped in front of her modest two story home. She felt a little unsure about what to do. She enjoyed herself, minus the first few moments of their encounter. Should she invite them and continue on with their pleasant conversation or say her farewells, send them off, never see them again and sigh in loneliness in her living room.

"Or we could exchange our contacts and figure out when we all have free time in our schedules to go out and grab a cup of coffee." Sakura stared at him and blinked slowly. 'I should really stop talking out loud.'

"I never really caught your name."

"Yahiko Pain, a pleasure."

"Haruno Sakura, likewise." She turned towards Itachi after shaking hand with pain and rose an eyebrow. He only sighed before smiling and grabbing her tiny fist in his own.

"Uchiha Itachi, my good lady." The mischievous smile that brightened his eyes made her giggle.

This was absurd.

Completely.

"We could exchange our numbers over a warm cup of coffee in my lovely abode and figure out there when and where our next meeting shall take place."

Pain smirked at her and with a shake of his head fallowed her toward the bright red door with her full name written in golden cursive letters.

Itachi followed after the duo and sighed. 'What a turn of event this has gotten to be.'

 **Read and Review**

 **P.S.. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
